1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition, an optical laminate, a polarizing plate, and a display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typically, a liquid crystal display device (hereinafter, referred to as “LCD device”) includes a liquid crystal panel containing a liquid crystal component injected between two transparent substrates and an optical film. The optical film may include a polarizing film, a retardation film, or a brightness enhancement film.
In order to laminate such optical films or attach the optical film to an adherend such as a liquid crystal panel, a pressure-sensitive adhesive for an optical film is generally used. A pressure-sensitive adhesive may use an acrylic polymer, rubber, a urethane resin, a silicon resin, or an ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) resin.
As a pressure-sensitive adhesive for an optical film, particularly a polarizing plate, a pressure-sensitive adhesive including an acrylic polymer which has excellent transparency and high dependability without time-dependency is generally used.
Patent Documents 1 to 3 describe a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition used for an optical film.
Patent Document 1: Korean Patent No. 1023839
Patent Document 2: Korean Patent No. 1171976
Patent Document 3: Korean Patent No. 1171977